


Inky Candlelight

by DaddyBenz



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cigars, F/F, Kawaii, M/M, Marijuana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut smut that could make ya nutt, Some appearances from real people!, They are my friends, in the butt butt, mug and boris are lil' biscuits!!!!, sleepy author, smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBenz/pseuds/DaddyBenz
Summary: Bendy is a woman who wants to be a dude...Edit!!! There will be times that I will ask if anyone has suggestions so just put it in the comments!





	1. Howdy! (1)

Im new, so i just wanted to start off easy


	2. Sweet and soft melodies (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter! Im so excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be probably the shortest chapter besides 1

Bendy POV

I was pacing around in my room, heart beating a mile a minute.

^ _What is he gonna say or think!?!?!?_ ^.

I hear my door open and my stepfather walks in ( _Felix the cat_ )

+You said you wanted to talk to me kiddo+

 _God he looked so happy and in a good mood, probably Mr.Oswalds doing..._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when he snapped his fingers in front of my face

+Bendy, whats wrong kid?+

He was calling me by my guy name, even though i didn't even ask him to.... That made me smile.

^I...i was w...wondering if y...you could t...teach me h...how to s...sing as g...good as y...you!^

_Dammit im a coward_

+But bendy, your already good at singing, you just need to find the right song+

(Play this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36vDj3tI5e8)

+What do you think about this one kid?+

I was in awe, the song actually made me cry abit

^I...its absolutely **BEAUTIFUL** ^ 

**That made him smile**

+Im glad you like it, know do me a favor and keep on listening to it and practicing the words and phrases and come back to me when you have it down, deal?+

I smiled at him and shook his hand he had put out to shake on it and i did. I then hugged him, and he took a second to be broken from his spell of suprise and hugs back

^I love you **dad** ^

+I love you to bendy+

♥GAYYYYYYYYY~♥ I heard cuphead exclaim. I'll deal with him later 

 

_Right now i am loved and complete, as if i were a human in a real family_


	3. (3) FITE MEH HELEN /And authors note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F@#%! Warning!  
> Particularly smut ahead!  
> Things get steamy~ Bendy is no longer mad at cuphead

♥F@#%!!!!♥

Cuphead exclaimed _. Such a dirty mouth for a cute boy~ Wait...wait? I...i mean i do like him sexually, but not **THAT** much.... Oh well.. I look at him through his door. _

_**WHY IS HE SO CUTE FOR F@#%S SAKE!!!** _

He was looking around the room, so I decided to walk in and hide. He then goes to turn the lights off. He begins to pant and he is looking at a picture of me when me my dad(s) and him went out for a few drinks. Its was a picture of me naked and then he pulled up a video of me doing ...LEWD things after a long day and when i got out of the shower. I didn't know i wanted to kill him or hug him and tell him the truth. I was pulled out of my thoughts and look at him to see he's jerking of to the video of me... I began to sweat and get hot and bothered. Then he F@#%s me up

♥A...ahhhhhh~ B...bends~ Y...your m...mouth feels so good!~♥

 I blush like a crazy mofo. He was whining and begging me in his illusion to go faster. He then came moaning my name and crying a little. He kisses a picture of you on his phone.

♥I love you so much, bendy♥

I stand up and walk out when he wasn't in the room anymore. He was so horny and wet and it bothered the shiz out of him. He'll confront cupsy about it later... 

_I_

_love you too Cupsy~_

 

Bendy: Cupsy!?!? Really?!?! 

Author: да

Bendy: *Sighs* fine, whatever

Author: Kk

 

 

 

 

AUTHORS NOTE

      Hey guys, sorry i haven't posted in a while, i've been really bad sick lately. Also i've been preparing for me and my boyfriends 9 months anniversary!!!! We got together on his birthday: 7-28-2017 And i love him so much!!!~♥ He's such a smøl british bean!~♥ Anyway, bye bye my lttle inklings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is May 24


	4. (4) Bad situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy gets caught smoking 'Herbal products' by cuphead and it gets weird... 0_o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡!WARNING!¡ 
> 
> Mentions of weed use!!!!

Bendy woke up in pain, (s)he slept weird again, no suprise there, but they didn't care, they were just tired and hurty... They need something to calm them down... _I know I sat it some~ Ahah! gotcha!!!!_ Bendy had been looking for something he knew he shouldn't have... He counted out 3 little balls (Buds) of weed and put the other two away, only worried about the one. He grabbed the bowl and the papers, deciding whether to use the bowl or papers, and went with the bowl because it took a lot less effort. He took off a piece of it and put it in. He picked up his lighter, and lights it quickly. ^Shit!^ He runs to the window and coughs because he was holding in his mouth. He puffed in another air and blew it out after a few seconds, doing a quick and easy smoke trick. He  heard his door open and he just froze ♥B...bendy?!?! WHAT THE H-♥ He was cut off by bendys hand covering his mouth quickly. ^Shhhhh! They don't need to know^ Cuphead looks PEEVED! ^Whats wrong cuppy?~^ ♥Why are you smoking weed?!?!♥ He took the bowl from them and hit it ^Idk... I've been REALLY stressed lately...^ Cuphead nodded ^Promise you won't tell anyone, ok?^ ♥Ok... I understand♥ Bendy and cuphead finish the bowl and they're laughing and having a grand old time. They start to awkwardly hug each other and sniff each other. They part and cuphead leaves the room. They were turned on again...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

WEED ISN'T A FUCKING DRUG!!!! THEY WOULDN'T USE IT FOR MEDICINAL PURPOSES!!!! I CAN UNDERSTAND OTHER THINGS BUT NOT WEED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because everyone I am around is a stoner, but i've never done it, sor I decided to show you wonderful people out there my stand point on weed and drugs.


	5. (5) dorky in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, my 2 little dorky beans are suffering from the munchies, but they don't want anyone to know they're high, so they kept on flirting with each other, and we might get a muggsy pov, and some action with muggy and da wolfie!♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't been posting!
> 
> I got in trouble for stuff, so I wasn't allowed to update on time, you see I have a notebook with scheduled updates and a suprise was suposed to come out on my birthday...

Half an hour later of ignoring their erections later

GRRRRRRRRRRR! Cuphead jumps and realizes that it was his stomach, and so he decends down the hallway to bendy's room. he opens the door to see Bendy naked (///^\\\\\\) (Ohhhhh~ Author you scoundrel!)

Cuphead was blushing so hard, it was funny. Bendy looked over and jumped ^C...cuphead!?!? WHAT THE F-^

.

.

.

Cuphead just then kissed them and hugged them

.

.

.

WHYYYYY DOES HE DO DISSSSSSS!!!!

♥Shhh~, its ok love~♡♥

Bendy was blushing badly

^C...cuppy, what are y- MHMMM!~^

Bendy's little heart was racing so fast //^~^\\\

Cuphead stops kissing bendy and smiles at them. He then nuzzled close to their chest and hugged them tightly, acting as if he'll never see Bendy again, or that he would hate and tried to avoid him

.

.

.

Which is exactly what he thought

^C...cuppy...^

♥Shh my love, I know you probably hate me now, but I just want to live in this moment...♡

 Cuphead had small tears in his eyes as he said that

Bendy started lightly crying, and forced Cuphead to look up at him and he kissed him softly, but passionately

^I...i don't k...know where t...the H-E-L-L y...you got t...that idea o...or even t...think I d...don't like/l...love you b...back! I h...have liked y...you for s...so long, e...even though y...you're an a...ass sometimes, I...i still l...love you m...more than y...you would e...ever know, s...so don't f...fucking assume I...i don't l...love you, b...because that h...hurt's, I f...fe- MPHMMMMM!!!!^

Cuphead kissed him passionately and cried as he held on to Bendy tightly

♥I...i'm so s...sorry, can y...you forgive m...me? Mi amour~♡

Bendy blushed at that.

^Of course my beautiful king~^

Bendy kisses Cuphead lightly but passionately for a while, then remembers that he's naked

^U...uhh C...cuppy?^

♥Yes my queen?♡

Bendy blushed and pointed down, Cuphead was confused until he saw that him and Bendy were still naked

♥O..oh yeah //~\\\♡

_Cuphead gets offf bendy and runs to his room and go's in his bathroom to talk a shower, but bendy walks in right when he was trying to get in the shower, and Bendy kissed Cuphead on the neck and trailed down to his neck and then he bit down, leaving a small mark, Cuphead did this back to him later on and the rest of the day was really peaceful!!_

 

_Well with them atleast_

 

_Mugmans POV_

_Mugman and Boris  are watching trolls (Lol mah lil biscuits!)_

☆★I really hope I can do it                                                                                                                                    'Cause they're all depending on me                                                                                                                                 I know that I must leave the only home I've ever known                                                                                            And brave the dangers of the forest                                                                                                                      Saving them before they're eaten...                                                                                                                                I mean, how hard can that be?

Looking up at a sunny sky,                                                                                                                                           So shiny and blue and there's a butterfly                                                                                                                             Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign?  
It's gonna be a fantastic day  
Such marvelousness it's gonna bring! Got a pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing,And I'm ready to take on anything!                                                                                                                                                                Hooray!  
Some super fun surprise around each corner!

Just riding on a rainbow, I'm gonna be okay  
Hey! I'm not giving up today!

There's nothing getting in my way, And if you knock-knock me over

I will get back up again!

Oh! If something goes a little wrong. Well, you can go ahead and bring it on

'Cause if you knock-knock me over,I will get back up again  
Oh, oh, oh, get back up again  
I'm marching along, I got confidence, I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints,And I haven't been this excited since     I can't remember when!  
I'm off on this remarkable adventure

Just riding on a rainbow  
What if it's all a big mistake? What if it's more than I can take?

No, I can't think that way!

'Cause I know that I'm really-really-really gonna be okay  
Hey!I'm not giving up todayThere's nothing getting in my way!And if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again!

Oh! If something goes a little wrong. Well, you can go ahead and bring it on!                                                       'Cause if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again  
Get up, get up, get up                                                                                                                                                 Get back up again                                                                                                                                                      Get up, get up, get up  
I'm okay!  
Get up, get up, get up                                                                                                                                                    If you knock-knock me over, knock-knock me over,                                                                                                        I will get back up again!★☆

Mugman and Boris giggled as the song ended and they hugged

☆I love you Boris☆

★I love you too Mugman★

They look in to each others eyes

★M...muggy?★

☆Y...yes wolfie?☆

Bois is blushing intently

★N...nevermind, I....i'll ask you l...later★

☆O...ok☆

They sit back down on the couch, Boris laying on Mugman's chest and hugging his torso. Mugman is petting Boris, all while humming 'I fell in love with my best friend'. Boris was blushing darkly and hugged him tighter, causing Mugman to be startled and jump a little

★S...sorry! >^<★

☆You're fine my little wolfie~♥☆

Boris kissed Mugman's cheek and started paying attention to the TV because the commercial's went off :p

 

_like 45 minutes later_

 

_Mugman:_

_You with the sad eyes, Don't be discouraged, Oh, I realize, its hard to take courage, In a world full of people, You can lose sight of it all, The darkness inside you, Can make you feel so small_

_Mugman and Boris:_

_Show me a smile then, Don't be unhappy, Can't remember when I last saw you laughing, This world makes you crazy, And you've taken all you can bear, Just call me up 'Cause I will always be there_

_Mugman:_

_And I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors,And that's why I love you_

_Mugman and Boris:_

_So don't be afraid to let them showSo don't be afraid to let them showYour true colorsTrue colors are beautifulI see your true colors shining through, true colorsI see your true colorsAnd that's why I love youSo don't be afraid to let them showYour true colorsTrue colors are beautiful like a rainbow Oh, like a rainbow_  
Can't remember when I last saw you laughing, oh, This world makes you crazy, And you've taken all you can bear, Just call me up 'Cause I will always be there  
And I see your true colors shining through I see your true colors, And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show, Your true colors, True colors are beautiful like a rainbow Oh, like a rainbow

 

Mugman and boris stare at each other, small tears in their eyes. They wiped each others tears away and kissed passionately

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!  
> IMMORTALIZED!
> 
> Sorry, I've been going through stuff and I have been working on this for a while, but I know that the first tim Mugman and Boris sing is weird

**Author's Note:**

> heya


End file.
